Realidades y Contradicciones
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Harlock piensa que Yama se contradice mucho, y no deja de pensar cual de todas las caras que le muestra es verdadera. Yama solo quiere encontrar una manera de obviar sus sentimientos. Pero la realidad siempre nos alcanza, y ellos no son al excepción. 01/05/2018


Hola!

Aquí vengo a lo que creo, seria marcar un hito...

Ya que este podría ser el primer fanfic en español sobre esta pareja.

Este oneshot esta basado en la pelicula:

 _Space Pirate: Captain Harlock_. Del año 2013. Hecha por _Toei Animation_

Dicha película es un remake del anime y manga _Capitan Harlock_ de 1978, creado por _Leiji Matsumoto._

Si quieren ver la película pueden encontrarla en Animeflv o Netflix en su idioma natal (japonés), o en Youtube, donde están las versiones en ingles, y latino.

Personalmente recomiendo la versión en japones que esta en Animeflv.

* * *

 **Realidades y Contradicciones**

Tanto Yama como Harlock, se dieron cuenta que Yama debía necesariamente someterse a un entrenamiento por parte del _vigente_ capitán de la _Arcadia_ , para poder llevar la nave de la misma forma en la que Harlock lo hacía, algo difícil de reconocer para Yama; pero si querían seguir eludiendo a _Gaia,_ esto era algo incuestionable. Por obvias razones, ninguno de los dos quería volverse a topar con ellos por bastante tiempo.

Después de su deserción y traición, Yama sería tan buscado como Harlock, no ayudaba que los dos –actualmente– se encontraran en el mismo espacio físico; así que el mismo capitán de la _Arcadia_ razonó en que la nave todavía necesitaba de su experticia. Con la revelación de lo sucedido a la _Tierra_ , cabe decir que la _Arcadia_ era la nave más buscada del universo.

Este arreglo fue aceptado por Yama, a fin de cuentas lo necesitaba. Aunque no contaba con que sus nacientes sentimientos por Harlock hicieran la tarea, por demás titánica.

Fastidiosos e innecesarios sentimientos a percepción de él.

Desde que entró en la _Arcadia_ con la misión de asesinar a Harlock, nunca pensó que tuviera que matar a semejante persona; simplemente no esperó a que el capitán, se viera _**así**_. Alguien sumamente interesante y misterioso... que desbordaba sex appeal.

¡Que se suponía que tenía un siglo de vida!

Yama en esos momentos agradeció que los demás tripulantes de la _Arcadia_ no se dieran cuenta de su turbación al verlo por _**primera vez**_. Aunque su embotamiento por Harlock, casi le vale el fracaso de poder entrar en la nave pirata.

Menos mal que Kei tenía buenos reflejos.

Él nunca se había cuestionado demasiado sobre estas cosas; era todavía muy joven cuando ocurrió el accidente en el invernadero donde Izora perdió sus piernas y Nami quedó en coma. Sus sentimientos por ella quedaron relegados, en esos momentos la culpa lo carcomía demasiado como para sentirse digno para ella.

Con su ingreso en la academia militar por petición de su hermano, todo el asunto quedó descartado (sobre todo sabiendo que Nami eligió a Izora). Solo tenía presente el terminar la academia de manera excelente, para que hermano se sintiera orgulloso de él, el romance o enamorarse nunca fue prioridad (aunque no quitaba que tuviera alguna que otra aventura sin compromiso).

En cambio, recibió muy fríamente la misión de asesinar al pirata que más de un dolor de cabeza le había traído a la _Coalición Gaia_ ; el Capitán Harlock.

No se esperó que, Harlock sabiendo que Yama era un espía, este le salvara de morir en ese cráter del planeta Tokarga, y él que hizo ¡le apuntó con un arma!

Aún, cuando le entregó la _Arcadia_ a Izora apresándolo junto a su tripulación, le salvó de la muerte a manos de su hermano.

No comprendía la motivación de Harlock al hacer tales cosas.

Ahora bien, después liberarse de _Gaia_ , sumando a ello algunos remordimientos que lo perseguían; y teniendo la atención casi completa del Capitán por prolongados periodos de tiempo, no era de extrañar que los sentimientos de Yama crecieran en vez de disminuir.

Ni que fuera colegiala enamorada. Harlock le había dejado claro la primera vez, que si lo hacía, era porque Yama era tripulante de la _Arcadia._ A pesar de ser un espía antes o ser un traidor ahora.

Eso no quitaba que la cercanía del Capitán lo ponía mal.

Como en estos momentos, donde Yama lo que menos hacía era prestarle atención a lo que le mencionaban; o sea, no podían pedirle aquello, cuando tenía al capitán invadiendo su espacio personal. Desde el principio supo que sería una mala idea aceptar la oferta de Harlock, sobre todo cuando no había nadie más en el puente para servirle de distracción o Mime brillaba por su ausencia –se suponía que las recomendaciones se las daban entre los dos– pero ahí estaba él, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban porque Harlock estaba muy cerca de él, señalándole algo en los planos de la _Arcadia_.

–Si tú miras esta parte de aquí, podrás ver el almacenaje. –Harlock, inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasando Yama, seguía explicándole –. Y todo esto de aquí es lo que hay que reparar ahora... –se quedó callado al ver que no le estaban prestando atención.

Harlock se alejó de Yama, pero a este le tomó unos buenos segundos darse cuenta que le estaban mirando. Al sentirse plenamente analizado, se sonrojó. El capitán solo alzó una ceja intrigado, ya hace varias semanas notaba un comportamiento un tanto extraño de Yama.

–Llevo un tiempo preguntándomelo ¿te encuentras bien? –cuestionó –Hace un tiempo que te veo actuar un poco diferente a lo normal.

Yama se tensó y coloreo intensamente, que Harlock se diera cuenta de su actuar no era bueno _¿Dónde quedaban sus habilidades como espía?_ Aunque en el pasado ellas tampoco engañaron al capitán, así que _¿Por qué lo harían ahora?_

–Yo estoy perfectamente bien. –respondió evasivo –. Debe ser imaginación tuya.

–Dudo que lo sean. –Harlock dijo escéptico –hay algo que ha estado rondando en tu cabeza que no deja que te concentres en tu entrenamiento.

–No sucede absolutamente nada. –Yama replico un tanto molesto –Si me disculpas, debo irme.

Harlock observó cómo se retiraba del lugar, estaba preocupado por las distracciones de Yama, todos en la _Arcadia_ se habían dado cuenta que parecía que el chico andaba en las nubes por la nave, pero por más que le preguntaba a Kei – quien, al parecer sabía algo, por las insistentes miradas que le lanzaba– no le decía nada.

Quizá debería hacerle caso a Mime y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Además… ese interés por el joven era impropio en estas circunstancias, Yama había dejado de ser solo uno más en la _Arcadia_ , y eso le dejaba en una posición un tanto incomoda con él.

Hace mucho que no tenía este tipo de sensaciones, pero desde que pudo redimirse ante el mismo, al ver como las flores _crecían_ en la _Tierra_ , había comenzado un lento proceso adaptativo; volvía a sentir algunas emociones con la misma intensidad de antaño, sentimientos que creía enterrados volvían a florecer, y otros los comenzaba a sentir después de un siglo entero.

Dejó de mirar el espacio que ahora se encontraba vacío y decidió ir a buscar a Mime, nada bueno salía si se quedaba pensando demasiado tiempo en el futuro Capitán de la nave pirata.

* * *

Mime podía jactarse de ser quien más conocía a Harlock –aparte de Tochiro, obviamente– y ver su cambio a lo largo de los meses fue sorprendente, no dejaba de ser alguien sumamente reservado, y por qué no decirlo, esquivo. Sin embargo, ya no se aislaba tanto de la tripulación y podían verlo compartiendo más con algunos de ellos, como Kei, Yataran y _**Yama**_ _._ Eran como los polos opuestos de un imán; se atraían sin necesidad de algo más, pero si a uno se le daba vuelta, podían repelerse violentamente. Solo esperaba que aquello no volviera a suceder. Sus reacciones eran sumamente intensas.

– ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente? –Harlock dejó su copa de vino, y le miró.

–Yama lo hará muy bien como capitán, aprende rápido –dijo, observando su propia copa –dentro de poco tiempo podrás ir delegándole más funciones.

–Me preocupa. –murmuró Harlock –algo sucede con él.

Mime casi sonrió, no se daba cuenta, pero esa preocupación no era normal. Que sus ojos se desviaran inmediatamente a Yama cuando este entraba o salía de una habitación, o que involuntariamente lo buscara, cuando era Harlock el que entraba en las habitaciones, tampoco.

Pero no pudo exteriorizar aquello porque las alarmas de la _Arcadia_ sonaron. Solo podía significar una cosa; una nave de la _Coalición Gaia_ se acercaba.

Apuradamente se dirigieron al puente, Yama ya estaba ahí dando órdenes a Kei y Yataran, Mime y Harlock se acercaron hacia ellos.

– ¿Situación? –preguntó el capitán.

–Dos naves de _Gaia_ vienen directo a nosotros –respondió Yama –por el modelo, presumo que son sus nuevas naves de búsqueda, así que supongo que venían siguiéndonos el rastro desde hace mucho.

– ¿Kei? – se giró hacia ella.

–Todo dispuesto para el avance –respondió –solo esperamos órdenes.

–Disparen –Harlock decidió dejarle el timón a Yama, fue a sentarse en su lugar, y Mime se colocó a su lado.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que las naves de _Gaia_ fallaran, ellas no estaban preparadas para combate, así que reducirlas no fue gran problema para la _Arcadia_.

Se formaron dos equipos para entrar ene ellas, las instrucciones eran buscar rehenes para que les informara que pasaba en estos momentos en la _Coalición_ , además tomas la mayor cantidad de suministros que estas poseyeran.

No vio con buenos ojos el que Yama decidiera integrarse en uno de los equipos, después de todo, _Gaia_ lo buscaba para condenarlo; y tenía sus reservas a que voluntariamente quisiera sumergirse en una nave pilotada por sus enemigos. Aun así, este mismo le recordó que tenía el entrenamiento militar para poder sobrellevar estas situaciones. El presentimiento solo se acrecentó.

Y Harlock tenía razón, todo había sido una trampa, una nave de búsqueda no tendría esa cantidad de soldados preparados para el combate en ella. Suspiró frustrado, era obvio que querían sacarlo a él de la _Arcadia_ también. Y, si no fuera porque quería comprobar cómo le estaba yendo a Yama, jamás habría salido de la nave.

Con la parsimonia de alguien que posee toda la confianza del mundo, se alistó para abordar, y ver cómo le había ido a la tripulación. No se sorprendió de ver lo moderna que eran aquellas naves de rastreo, después de todo, estaban buscando dentro del inmenso espacio, una nave supuestamente fantasma.

Vio como Yataran se hacía cargo de algunos soldados caídos mientras el pasaba, buscando a Kei y a Yama, quienes no estaban en ninguna parte.

– ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Harlock, al no verlos en los alrededores.

–Bajaron hacia los depósitos para ver que encontraban y llevárselo, capitán –murmuró uno de los tripulantes de su nave – seguramente no deben tardar.

Una explosión se escuchó en esos momentos, justo en donde le habían indicado que se encontraban su oficial superior y el siguiente capitán de la _Arcadia_. No lo pensó, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar, para solo encontrar a Kei, tosiendo por el humo.

– ¿Dónde está Yama? – cuestionó, preocupado al no ver señales de él.

–El muy idiota me empujó hacia fuera, pero él no alcanzó a salir –contestó con dificultad Kei – tenían bombas activadas para destruir lo que pudiéramos llevarnos, claramente esperaban encontrarnos…

–Táctica vieja – murmuro Harlock, y siendo Yama alguien que había pertenecido a la milicia de _Gaia_ , le sorprendía que cayera en algo tan estúpido como eso – iré a chequear el lugar, avisa al otro equipo para que desactiven las bombas desde el comando antes de entrar a los depósitos.

Kei asintió, y Harlock le dio la espalda.

Al entrar, pudo percatarse que aquello fue solo una explosión controlada, para evitar que saqueadores (en este caso, ellos) se apoderan de las municiones que poseían. Avanzó un poco más y pudo ver a Yama afirmado en una columna, se apresuró a llegar donde estaba y le saco de ahí, ya tendría tiempo de conversar sobre esto.

* * *

Yama se sentía el ser más estúpido del universo, caer de esa manera en una trampa tan simple era mortificante; pero no solo eso, sino el _**porqué**_ , nunca más aceptaba hacer un reconocimiento con Kei, era peligrosa para sus nervios; solo a ella se le ocurría preguntarle en esos momentos –cuando podían encontrarse con más soldados de _Gaia_ – sobre cómo iban las cosas con Harlock y si planeaba decláresele en algún momento.

Como esperaban que reaccionara rápidamente si al mismo momento estallaba una estúpida bomba que debió ver sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos. ¡Que había sido entrenado por la misma _Gaia_! Solo atinó a empujar a Kei y nada más.

Ahora, quedaba buscar una excusa por su estúpida distracción, que pudo costarles unos buenos meses en la enfermería.

Suspiro frustrado, el que Harlock llegara a afectarle de esa manera, que hasta comprometía su posición en una misión no le agradaba en absoluto. Por lo menos a Kei ya le quedaba claro que no debía desconcentrarlo de esa manera, cuando el estar alertas era primordial.

– Mime avisó que me necesitabas – dijo Yama al ver al capitán sentado en su trono en el puente.

– ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Harlock, señalando las vendas en su cabeza.

– Después de perder un ojo, esto no es nada – desestimó Yama; al ver el ceño fruncido de la persona frente a él, se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala respuesta – No hagas caso.

Harlock se molestó al ver como Yama le restaba importancia a los hechos que pudieron constarle la vida, solo por un pequeño error que se pudo evitar.

– Creo que me debes una explicación – dijo el capitán – Estas lo bastante entrenado en artillería y táctica de _Gaia_ como para haber caído en eso – Harlock, miro hacia los grandes ventanales que mostraban el universo – No solo arriesgaste tu vida por ello, sino a Kei en el proceso… ¿Cuál es tu defensa?

–No tengo ninguna. – replicó Yama, entendiendo al verlo que las excusas no valdrían –Solo estaba pensando en otras cosas…

– ¿Solo eso dirás? –Harlock frunció el ceño –Me parece increíble.

–Mira, concuerdo en que fue tremendamente estúpido, lo asumo, no debí distraerme de esa forma, pero nada más pasó. Estamos bien –Yama no entendía la molestia de Harlock, había hecho cosas muchos peores.

–Como futuro capitán de la _Arcadia_ , me parece cuestionable tu actuar dentro de esa nave –menciono Harlock tajante –Ya no estas actuando por tu cuenta, tienes una tripulación por la cual ver y tienes una responsabilidad ante ellos.

– ¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó hoy? –murmuró Yama sin comprender –Hace mucho que deje todo lo que _Gaia_ me había enseñado para integrarme, incluso mucho antes de revelar lo sucedido con la _Tierra_.

Se quedaron mirando intensamente por eternos segundos, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, Harlock estaba demasiado molesto todavía para ello.

–Si estabas tan distraído para llevar esta extracción con éxito, no debiste salir de aquí, en primer lugar –rompió el silencio.

–Concuerdo que mi distracción pudo hacer mucho daño, por eso empuje a Kei fuera de la explosión, aunque no haya evitado que se asfixiara con el humo –se apoyó en el respaldo de trono –nadie salió lastimado.

– ¿Nadie? –Harlock le miro incrédulo – ¿Qué hay de ti? –se acercó a Yama, aun sin creer aquello que decía –Tu también eres parte de esto Yama, no eres imprescindible –este le miro escéptico.

– Dile eso a tus tripulantes, que todavía me miran de soslayo cuando camino sin tu compañía por los pasillos – le recriminó Yama – Me he redimido lo suficiente a lo largo de estas semanas para que actúen así…

– Admito que al principio tenían sus reservas – aclaro Harlock – pero ahora, ¿te has puesto a pensar que están preocupados por ti? – le cuestionó.

– Por favor… ¿Preocupados? ¿Por qué lo estarían? – Eso salía de su entendimiento – No he hecho nada por ellos.

Harlock le miró sorprendido, Yama por lo general se mostraba como alguien seguro de sí mismo, pero después de cómo lo utilizaron _Gaia_ y su hermano para cumplir sus propósitos, no era de extrañar que esa carencia se reflejara en ese sutil menosprecio hacia su persona.

Sin darse cuenta se acercó aún más a Yama, dejándolo apresado entre él y su trono en el puente.

– _**No somos Gaia.**_ – murmuro Harlock, muy bajo – nadie que haya perdido a los únicos familiares que tenía, actuaria con la entereza que tú lo haces…

Yama solo le miro, percatándose que estaba acorralado, sin posibilidad de escapatoria, sin poder dejar de observar el rostro de Harlock, apreciando cada detalle de este. Se estremeció al escucharle murmurar, en un tono que parecía íntimo, casi susurrado solo para él. El sonrojo por tenerlo tan cerca no se hizo esperar.

Harlock se dio cuenta de su posición al sentir como Yama se estremecía ante su contacto, se sintió poderoso al poder provocar eso en él, aunque eso también le confundió, ¿Por qué se sentiría orgulloso de tal proeza?

– Yama…

Intempestivamente Yataran y Kei ingresaron en el puente, llamando a Harlock.

– ¡Capitán! - grito Yataran – hemos encontrado en su bitácora… ¿eh?

Yama al escuchar la voz de los oficiales salió rápidamente de los brazos de Harlock, dejándolo perplejo por el rápido movimiento que hizo para alejarse de él. Y a los oficiales por verlo marchar de forma precipitada del puente de comunicaciones. Claramente Yama no quería que ellos vieran el sonrojo provocado por Harlock.

– Yo… esto… ¿interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Kei, por dentro estaba que quería pegarse con la pared por interrumpir ese momento, Yama de seguro la estrangularía apenas la viera.

– No, nada – respondió Harlock, ocultando la turbación por la salida de Yama - ¿Qué me decían sobre esa bitácora?

* * *

Kei había estado buscando a Yama por la nave, sin resultado alguno; por obvias razones eso sería al extremo opuesto del Capitán. Como último recurso fue a buscarlo al cuarto que le asignaron al llegar a la _Arcadia_ , encontrándole escondido debajo de las tapas de su cama.

– Dudo que eso ayude – murmuró cerrando la puerta – pareces un crio escondiéndose de un fantasma.

– Tengo derecho a serlo- respondió Yama, aun tapado – nunca lo fui.

Kei puso los ojos en blanco, este tipo cuando quería ser molesto, lo hacía en grande. Se acercó a la cama y le quito las tapas de encima, sonriendo ante la cómica expresión –a su parecer– de Yama.

– ¡Hey…!

– ¿Qué ha pasado en el puente? – preguntó.

– ¡No lo sé! – grito Yama, tratando de quitarle sus cobijas a Kei.

– ¿No lo sabes? – pregunto ella, extrañada,

–Cuando me di cuenta él ya me estaba acorralando contra la silla, ¡Tampoco sé que iba a decirme! –Yama, estaba un poco histérico.

–Eres francamente, un idiota – le corto Kei – si no querías que nadie se enterara de tu enamoramiento, incluyendo a Harlock, esa salida fue muy sutil. – ironizó.

– ¿Y cómo pretendías que disimulara? Al escucharles solo quise salir de ahí… –se quejó.

– Todos quienes te vieron corriendo como desquiciado por la nave se están preguntando qué pasó. Pueden sacar dos conclusiones, ya sea porque sabían que el capitán estaba enojado contigo o porque pudieron ver tu cara mientras venias a esconderte –informó Kei –A eso súmale Yataran, no te dejara tranquilo hasta que termines contándole todo.

Kei escucho el gemido de frustración de Yama antes de salir de su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando descendieron hacia ese planeta para poder reabastecer a la _Arcadia_ , Harlock no sé esperó que el equipo que mandó –comandado por Yama– se involucrara en una pelea sin sentido que ni siquiera había comenzado por _ellos_. Las órdenes eran simples; llegar, tomar las cosas que necesitasen, y regresar.

Aunque debió suponerlo. Yama últimamente parecía un cartel de neón para los problemas.

Kei solo alcanzó a decirle que Yama estaba herido y Harlock no esperó a recibir más detalles antes de dirigirse a la enfermería, preocupado. Se preguntaba que panorama se encontraría.

Al llegar al lugar solo vio como el Doctor Zero se tomaba una copa de vino, muy risueño para haber atendido a un herido.

– ¿Y Yama? – preguntó no viéndolo en ninguna parte.

– Ahí – el doctor señaló hacia una camilla que estaba escondida – pero mejor no le molestes, esta de muy mal humor.

Harlock obvió la advertencia, no quedaría tranquilo sin ver con sus propios ojos las condiciones del futuro capitán de la nave, o eso era lo que se repetía él, tratando de convencerse de que sus ansias por verlo NO eran para calmar a su preocupado corazón.

Al descorrer la cortina que los separaba, pudo corroborar lo que le doctor Zero le decía, aunque le agregaría algo más. Yama no solo estaba de mal humor, sino que estaba furioso con el universo, y eso le incluía a _él_.

Al menos, por lo que divisaba, la herida a pesar de estar en una zona complicada no tuvo que ser tan profunda si no hubo necesidad de sedarlo.

– ¿Qué? Si vino a darme el mismo sermón que Kei, puede largarse por donde vino Capitán – murmuró Yama, sin mirarlo.

No, no estaba furioso, estaba _rabioso_. Solo cuando llegaba a un estado de molestia extremo, tenía un trato distante con todo ser que se le acercara más de un metro.

– Quizá… - respondió, Yama le miro enojado – Si hubiera esperado el informe antes de venir a verte – Harlock se acercó a la cama – Y ya que lo mencionas, quisiera saber lo sucedido.

– Pues vaya a buscar a su oficial superior para que le cuente en lo que se mete su tripulación, capitán… – espetó muy molesto – A mí, déjeme en paz.

– Ya que me tome la molestia de venir hasta acá – dijo Harlock – espero que puedas informarme, después de todo tú estabas a cargo.

Yama solo resoplo fastidiado y frunció el ceño, Harlock no supo si fue por lo irritado que estaba o por la fuerza que empleó al acomodarse en la camilla.

– Cuando acepte la misión de embarcarme en la _Acadia,_ no me dijeron que podrías ser tan fastidioso – murmuró.

– Mientras más rápido me digas, más rápido te deshaces de mi – contestó Harlock, no gustándole mucho aquello.

– Todo habría marchado bien si esos idiotas prestaran más atención a las órdenes que les dan – replicó Yama – Pero ¡no! ellos prefirieron ir a pelearse con esos maleantes por algo sin importancia – se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado al ver tan limitado sus movimientos – Kei trato de razonar con ellos, pero por descuidarse los embaucadores fueron tras ella.

Harlock le miro pensativo, era típico por esos rumbos que los rufianes fueran por las personas que consideraban débiles. Aunque Kei jamás entraría en esa categoría.

– Eso no explica por qué estás aquí…

– Porque soy idiota – Yama vio como el capitán quedaba perplejo – corrí a advertirle, ellos me vieron, decidieron que era mejor oponente… trate de zafarme de ellos pero termine acercándome lo suficiente como para recibir una puñalada que iba hacia Kei.

Harlock frunció el ceño contrariado, esta era la segunda ocasión en donde Yama terminaba lastimado a causa de su oficial superior. Internamente se preguntaba su Yama sentía algo por ella.

– Absolutamente no. – Yama le sacó de sus pensamientos – ¡Kei no es para nada mi tipo!

Hizo una mueca. Al ver por dónde iba el rumbo de los pensamientos de Harlock, a lo único que atino fue aclarar ansiosamente lo contrario. _¿Qué clase de idiota era?_ Ya mejor se colocaba un cartel que dijera **"Amo a Harlock"**.

El capitán se asombró, sin proponérselo habían convivido tanto estos meses, que Yama podía leer sus expresiones muy bien. Claramente era un riesgo ser tan trasparente para él. Aunque todavía no supiera el porqué.

–Mira, hagamos como que nunca dije eso y…

– ¿Cuál es tu tipo? –Harlock no evitó preguntar, ya sea por curiosidad o por molestar, no sabía cuál.

Yama se sonrojó, ¿cómo decirle el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, cuando estas nunca llamaron demasiado su atención? Aparte de Nami, ninguna logró captar su atención por demasiado tiempo… de todas maneras ¿era necesario responder aquello?

Se removió incomodo, siseó de dolor, acordándose tarde de que con los movimientos bruscos la herida dolía horrores.

– Nos hemos desviado del tema… –evadió la pregunta –No planeaba ser apuñalado. Solo sucedió… después de eso los imbéciles escaparon y tus tripulantes idiotas me trajeron aquí.

– ¿Por qué no Kei? – cuestionó Harlock – ella es muy hermosa.

Yama sintió como una pequeña espina se clavaba en su corazón. Si bien jamás esperaría que le correspondieran, no quería escuchar ese tipo de comentarios dichos por el mismo Harlock.

–No. Deja el tema – su voz salió más cortante de pretendía – Ahora, si ya has terminado, pido que te retires… quiero descansar.

No entendió el cambio de atmosfera, Yama a veces era muy contradictorio, nunca se estaba seguro con él. A veces podía ser muy amigable y otras veces tratarte como si fueras su peor enemigo. Todavía recordaba aquella vez en el puente, donde escapó sin decir nada y pasaron varios días antes de que siquiera le devolviera una mirada.

– Como quieras, espero tu reporte después de salir de aquí –murmuró Harlock, antes de irse.

Yama en estos momentos estaría golpeándose contra la almohada si moverse no fuera tan doloroso.

* * *

Harlock se encontraba vislumbrando la inmensidad del universo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Después de la plática que tuvo con Yama en la enfermería, no había ido de nuevo. No podía explicarlo, pero después de la contestación tan cortante, sintió que era mejor dejarlo solo por un tiempo.

Y él también necesitaba esos momentos.

Después de destruir a la flota que se suponía custodiaría a la _Tierra_ al ser nombrada espacio sagrado por los hipócritas de la _Coalición Gaia_ , fue mucho tiempo en el cual no paso con otra compañía que no fuera Mime o Tochiro, cuando esa situación acabó y comenzaron a llegar lo tripulantes para la _Arcadia_ , estaba lo suficientemente oxidado en comenzar a relacionarse con los demás, que no hizo el mayor esfuerzo para convivir con alguien más además de Mime.

Añadiendo sus propios conflictos internos al ser el único que conocía el secreto –propiciado por él– que ocultaba _Gaia_ , se sentiría más ruin de lo que ya se creía, socializando con aquellos que subieron a la nave pirata pensado en la libertad de poder volver a su planeta madre.

Un planeta destruido por la materia oscura.

Mas ahora, después de todo lo logrado junto a Yama; el universo entero sabiendo las circunstancias de la _Tierra,_ y deteniendo por el momento la detonación del reloj _Génesis_ , sus nuevos paradigmas entraban en conflicto con los antiguos.

Y Yama, al pensar en él, tenía un continuo enfrentamiento entre sus emociones. No ayudaba el hecho de que este parecía entenderlo a la perfección, pero a él, las acciones de Yama lo descolocaban enormemente.

Primeramente el interés que sentía por el muchacho derivaba hacia las acciones que este realizaba en la nave, aun después de saber que fue enviado por _Gaia_ para entorpecer sus planes. No podía apartarle la vista porque muchas veces se vio reflejado en Yama. Alguien que trataba de buscar aceptación a pesar de haber cometido graves faltas.

Lo cual lo llevaba a su predicamento actual, no entendía lo que sentía por él. Después de que lo rescató y le devolvió la fe en sí mismo al mostrarle como la _Tierra_ se regeneraba a sí misma, y como en un futuro lejano esta podría ser poblada otra vez, esas emociones se trasformaron en algo mucho más complicado de entender para Harlock.

–El universo no puede entregarte las respuestas –Mime se acercaba –Muchos misterios esconde, pero no son aquellos que estás buscando.

Harlock no le miro, siguió contemplando el inmenso vacío que se le presentaba, sopesando que contestación era la más adecuada para ella.

–¿Cómo puedo descubrirlas entonces? – preguntó, mirándola – Cuando no soy capaz de resolver el caos que me recorre.

– Muy en el fondo sabes la resolución de aquello – replicó Mime – Son las contradicciones las que no te dejan avanzar.

–Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir… – Harlock volvió la vista al espacio que les rodeaba – Tal intensidad me impresiona.

–Recuerda que el tiempo no pasa en vano…

Mime se fue, dejando a Harlock solo con sus pensamientos otra vez.

La entendía, aunque tratara de engañarse, él sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, la respuesta a aquella interrogante que se negó mucho tiempo a dar forma.

Pero no podía seguir ocultándola.

Tenía profundos sentimientos hacia Yama, y las acciones tan contradictorias de este le confundían demasiado.

A veces, Yama le hacía creer que también profesaba esos sentimientos para él, pero después algo sucedía que desequilibraba la balanza en contra de Harlock, haciendo que volviese a dudar de sus observaciones.

Mime tenía razón, el tiempo no pasaba en vano y mientras más dejara pasar él para obtener sus respuestas, más tiempo le daría a Yama para seguir aturdiéndolo con sus acciones.

– Es hora de actuar…

* * *

Unas largas semanas después, pudo al fin salir de la enfermería, aun así el doctor Zero le pidió tomárselo con calma para que la herida curara bien. Lo cual para Yama era un fastidio, porque significaba…

 _NO entrenamiento._

 _NO misiones._

 _No navegar la nave._

Y lo más importante…

 _NO salir de la Arcadia_ _._

 **Iba a volverse loco.**

Por otra parte, estaba pensado en el hecho de que todos le visitaron en la enfermería, excepto Harlock. Después de la primera vez, este no apareció de nuevo. Pudo preguntarle a Kei por él, pero no quería ser molestado hasta el cansancio por ella.

–Debería dejar de atormentarme a mí mismo – Yama suspiro, un poco cansado por todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que traía consigo –Lo único que consigo es frustrarme cada vez más.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en el camino que estaba tomando, solo se dio cuenta hasta que vio las puertas que le daban acceso al puente de navegación.

– Si me ven aquí…

No se resistió y entró en el lugar.

Como pocas veces sucedía, el puente estaba vacío. Lo cual era un alivio, hace mucho que no estaba solo aquí.

Contempló por unos momentos la inmensidad del lugar, era gracioso ver lo espacioso que era; lo que contrastaba con las pocas consolas que poseía, a parte del sillón en donde Harlock se sentaba, solo estaban los puestos de comando de Yataran y Kei. Si bajabas de nivel podías algunas consolas más.

Nada comparado a los diseños de las naves de _Gaia_ , que prácticamente estaban llenos de puestos de navegación, comando, etc. Todo de la mejor tecnología posible.

Era gracioso que aun teniendo todo eso, la _Coalición_ no haya podido apresar una máquina de 100 años.

Yama se acercó al sillón, era increíble que aun estando vacío, nadie lo ocupase. Nadie más que el verdadero capitán de la _Arcadia_ podría sentarse en él. Ni siquiera Yama, que estaba siendo instruido para ser el reemplazo de Harlock pensaba en ocuparlo.

Así le encontró el capitán, mas este se quedó en silencio, robando estos momentos ajenos para sí mismo.

– No puedo negar que te ves realmente imponente aquí… - murmuró Yama, sin percatarse de que alguien más le acompañaba.

Dejó de observar el sillón y se dirigió al timón, pensando en cuanto tiempo le habrá tomado a Harlock renovar completamente la nave para que esta dejara de tener el aspecto de las demás _DeathShadow_ que destruyó al revelarse contra _Gaia_.

Acarició el timón, recordando la manera en que Harlock lo utilizó para darle pelea al _Oceanus_ y toda la flota que venía con él después de escapar de la ejecución. Era sin duda un experto.

Nada comparado a cuando Yama lo tomó por primera vez… si bien, pudieron escapar de todas las naves que venían tras ellos, eso les hizo darse cuenta que tenía mucho que aprender.

Tocó su rostro, similar al de Harlock ahora con el parche en el ojo y la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara. Tan parecidos y tan distintos al mismo tiempo. Yama sabía que tenía mucho por descubrir todavía.

– El mito del Capitán Harlock debe seguir existiendo eternamente… – susurró bajo – ¿Cómo espera que eso sea posible?

Movió el timón como si estuviera navegando, riendo un poco por lo infantil de sus acciones; era bueno que en estos momentos la nave estuviera en piloto automático, sino, hubiera llamado la atención de todos los tripulantes. Y él no quería una horda apareciendo por aquí.

Harlock creyó que era momento de aparecer ante Yama. Si bien el observar sus movimientos era gracioso, debía de hacer conocer su presencia ante él.

– Creo que el doctor Zero te prohibió andar vagando por la nave – dijo.

Yama sobresaltado giro bruscamente, hizo una mueca ante la punzada de dolor que sintió por su acción.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harlock preocupado.

– Sí, si… - respondió Yama tomándose su costado – pero para la próxima, no entres así.

Harlock asintió, y el silencio los embargó.

Ninguno quería ser el que lo rompiera, Yama no sabía que decirle, después de todo, después de pasar juntos gran porción del día, fueron muchos días sin verse, no sabía si Harlock estaba enojado con él o no, ya que la última vez no se despidieron en muy buenas circunstancias.

– Es bueno poder apreciar que estás casi recuperado – murmuro Harlock – y que el color ha regresado a tu rostro.

Yama sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, las palabras dichas no tenían nada de especial, pero cualquier detalle que mencionara Harlock sobre él, tenían ese efecto.

– Esto… –se había quedado sin habla, no sabiendo responder a aquello – creo que es mejor que me valla…

Camino unos pasos, pero se tropezó, siendo sostenido por Harlock.

– Debes tener más cuidado – susurró el capitán contra su oído – ¿Tanto te afecto?

El rostro de Yama exploto de vergüenza, _¿Tan obvio se había vuelto?_ , trató de alejarse de Harlock, pero este se lo impidió tomándole por los hombros y Yama solo atinó a poner sus manos en el torso del capitán.

Se observaron atentamente, como nunca lo hicieran antes, cada ojo tenía una corriente de emociones indescifrables para el otro. Yama no sabía cómo describir las sensaciones al tener a Harlock mirándole de esa forma. ¡Se sentía atrapado en una de esas películas románticas llenas de cliché que le hacía ver Nami!

Y hubieran seguido así, si el grito de Kei no les hubiera sobresaltado.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Tú, Yama idiota! – ella se acercaba furiosa a donde estaban los dos - ¡Claramente te dijeron que debías descansa unos días más!

Esta vez, poco le importó estar interrumpiendo un momento crucial entre ellos.

– Tendremos una conversación pronto tú y yo… **No dejaré que escapes nuevamente** –musitó Harlock, sintiendo que ya obtuvo su respuesta.

Y Yama escapó, sin importarle su herida, los reclamos de Kei, o las indicaciones que el doctor Zero le había dado.

Se sentía atrapado en una vorágine de sentimientos que le aceleraban el corazón. No sabía si era miedo o ansiedad, pero una cosa estaba clara… Harlock había descubierto sus sentimientos por él y ahora vendría una charla que podría significar muchas cosas.

Por lo pronto trataría de calmarse, no podía seguir corriendo de esa manera. Una, porque los demás le estaban viendo raro, y dos, porque su herida estaba punzando horrores y no quería volver a la enfermería.

– Estoy muerto – murmuro, antes de desplomarse sobre una pared, cansado.

* * *

Cuando Harlock hablaba con Tochiro, este no podía explicar el cómo le entendía, porque no era eso, más bien él sentía lo que quería decirle. Todos en la _Arcadia_ , sabían la historia de la nave pirata, y no le prestaban atención cuando le veían en el motor conversando con una máquina. Sabían que se trataba del amigo de Harlock, aunque ninguno comprendiera como es que se había fusionado con la _Arcadia._

Ahí se encontraba ahora, sacando la molestia que tenía por Yama, quien llevaba eludiéndolo la semana entera. No importaba cuantas veces le buscara, siempre se había ido recién del lugar al que llegaba preguntando por él.

Toda la tripulación había comenzado a cuestionarse, algo que no le preocupaba mucho ya que irían directamente a Yama para preguntar. Era el juego de las escondidas lo que le estaba molestando.

– Mi buen amigo… - murmuró Harlock – estas contradicciones me molestan demasiado.

El silencio les envolvió uno momentos, hasta que sintió la respuesta de Tochiro.

– ¿Deberé? – preguntó – Sería razonable.

Salió, sopesando la opción que le dio Tochiro, no recurriría a ella si veía otra opción viable para lograr hablar con Yama.

Fue directo al puente, encontrándose con Kei viendo en sus consolas.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Harlock, sentándose en el sillón.

– Ninguna, Capitán – respondió Kei.

Se creó un silencio incomodo, tenía la impresión de que Kei quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía. No habló hasta que sintió que las miradas de soslayo que le mandaba eran demasiado insistentes.

– Tienes libertad de decirle lo que sea que cruce por tu cabeza Kei –dijo Harlock sin mirarla – siempre has tenido esa libertad.

– Yo... – ella titubeo - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Harlock la miro por unos instantes, antes de asentir.

– ¿Tiene problemas con Yama? – cuestionó.

El capitán sopeso sus opciones, Kei podría saber cómo no saber su actual situación con Yama, o solo se lo estaba preguntando porque había notado al chico más esquivo de lo usual.

– La respuesta puede variar según lo que tú sepas – respondió Harlock - ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

Kei se mordió el labio, indecisa. Ella sabía muchas cosas que no quería revelarle al capitán, ya que eso significaría romper la confianza que Yama depósito en ella. Pero el estado de él estos últimos días le preocupaba.

Por más que él le dijera que estaba bien, sabía que no dormía lo suficiente ya que las ojeras y la palidez en su cara lo delataban, y si tomábamos en cuenta que venía recién saliendo de un estado convaleciente, lo único que hacía con ello era empeorar su situación.

Harlock podía ver el conflicto interno que estaba llevándose a cabo en la mente de Kei, más el no apresuraría nada, quería sus respuestas, pero no a costa de quebrar la confianza de otros.

– No tienes la necesidad de responder si no puedes – replicó Harlock levantándose de su asiento – Pero tampoco obtendrás las tuyas.

Kei suspiró aliviada, no tendría que revelar nada importante para conocer sus interrogantes. Aun si se quedaba sin saber.

Harlock pensó que se aseguraría de estar cerca cuando Yama y Kei se encontraran juntos. Por muy impropio que fuera el escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

* * *

Harlock tuvo su oportunidad unos días después, cuando vio a Kei llevar a rastras a Yama a la enfermería. Se preocupó, no tenía razón para regresarlo a la enfermería cuando había salido hace unos días de ella.

Los siguió sigilosamente para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. En ese transcurso, no hubo nada de provecho que le ayudara a dilucidar que pasaba por la mente de Yama.

Hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

Después de la salida de Doctor Zero a quien sabe dónde, pudo escuchar el tono serio de Kei, regañando a Yama

– Esto debe parar ¡Ya! – le amonestó – mira lo que te haces.

– No ha sucedido nada – le reprochó Yama – Solo estas siendo alarmista.

– Nada de ser alarmista – Kei le miraba enojada - ¿Acaso quieres volver a parar aquí? – preguntó.

– ¡Claro que no! – murmuró Yama – es solo que…

– ¿Qué? – gritó Kei –Solo debes hablar…

– No puedo hacerlo. – Yama suspiró – no quiero tener esa conversación Kei.

– Cobarde – respondió ella – Eso es lo que eres… ¡Por favor! hemos enfrentado cosas peores que esto.

Harlock no entendía el rumbo de la conversación, parecían cosas sin sentido que podían significar miles de cosas a la vez.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – espetó Yama – Pero es difícil… sinceramente preferiría pasar por esa explosión, por la apuñalada… incluso por el incendio en el invernadero, antes que decirle mis sentimientos a Harl...

La cortina que los separaba de pronto se abrió, revelando a Harlock, dejando a Kei impactada y a Yama francamente en pánico.

¡El capitán había escuchado todo!

– Tú vienes conmigo, ¡Ahora! – Harlock tomó a Yama de la muñeca y le jaló hacia él.

– Pero que…

Fue lo último que escucho Kei antes ver salir apresuradamente al capitán.

Por otro lado estaba Yama, quien no sabía cómo soltarse del agarre de Harlock, le tenía bien aprisionado y evitaba cualquier intento de escape.

– ¡Detente! – pedía, pero este no hacía caso.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a los cuartos de Harlock, recién ahí le soltó, después de bloquear la única ruta de escape con su cuerpo.

– No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto – replicó Yama sobándose su muñeca - ¿Qué pretendías con ello?

– Explícame lo que escuche ahí – murmuró Harlock, obviando el reclamo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – contestó Yama – Ni siquiera deberías haberla escuchado ¡era privada!

– Y estaba siendo sostenida en un lugar donde cualquiera podía oírla – rebatió Harlock.

– ¡Tu…!

– Acéptalo, tengo razón – dijo Harlock sonriendo – Estoy esperando.

– Aun así – no iba a ceder tan fácil el enfado era lo unció que tenía para ganar tiempo.

Yama le miro con todo el desagrado que pudo reunir, tratando de ver una escapatoria para todo esto.

– No tengo nada que explicarte.

– Si era referente a mi… - Harlock se acercó, dejando la puerta libre – Tengo todo el derecho a saber.

Yama vio su oportunidad, con toda la fuerza que poseía sacó hacia un lado a Harlock, pero cuando intentaba salir por ella, sucedió.

 _ **¡Harlock le besó**_!

No pudo reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí, sin hacer absolutamente nada, dejando que Harlock hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca.

Hasta que reaccionó… y no muy bien.

Yama empujo a Harlock, mirándole con rabia contenida, el capitán debía de dar gracias que sus pistolas hayan sido confiscadas por Kei, sino, ya le hubiera metido un balazo.

La idea de retirarse, olvidada por completo.

– ¡¿Qué carajos se te ha metido en la cabeza para hacer semejante locura?! – gritó Yama – ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Harlock se relamió los labios, ahora que había probado el sabor de Yama, no se iría solo con un simple beso.

– No esperaba esa reacción – murmuró acercándose, instintivamente Yama retrocedió – Sigues debiéndome una explicación.

Yama no podía creerlo, Harlock le estaba pidiendo una explicación que él no quería dar, era un cobarde, lo sabía, pero en este caso, era mejor quedar con la duda que con un corazón lastimado.

Ya antes había pasado por algo así y no quería repetir la experiencia.

No pensaba darle la respuesta.

–No te debo nada – contradijo Yama – el que debería estar pidiendo explicaciones soy yo.

–Creo que el beso se explica solo…

Harlock de acercó a Yama, y este cayó en cuenta de que estaba acorralado, con cada brazo del capitán formando una barrera. Quería pegarse contra alguna superficie dura, en ningún momento se dio cuenta lo que pretendía hacer Harlock, ahora si no tendrá escapatoria.

–Déjame ir – pidió Yama.

–Si lo hago, escaparás de mí y no quiero que eso suceda – respondió Harlock – Contéstame.

Yama sopesó sus opciones, por mucho que no quisiera volcar su corazón en esta conversación, vio que sería algo inevitable.

Pero tenía miedo.

Porque sabía que lo que sentía por Harlock era muy diferente a lo que llegó a sentir por Nami. Lo que sentía por él era mil veces más fuerte y arrollador.

Harlock podía decir que el beso dado se explicaba solo, pero él no le hallaba lógica. El capitán nunca dio señales de que le gustara, así que podía tomarlo de cualquier manera. Podía ser una jugarreta… que al final la soledad le pasó la cuenta y ya que Yama tenía sentimientos por él, podría estar dispuesto a convertirse en su amante.

Quien sabe… los rumores de ese tipo dentro de la _Arcadia_ eran demasiados, así que podía ser una opción viable.

Suspiró, esperaba no lamentarse después de lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente?- preguntó.

Harlock se sorprendió de hacerlo ceder tan rápido, por lo general tomada mucho más de tiempo el hacer que Yama hablara por voluntad propia.

–Lo de la enfermería… –le miró intensamente – ¿Que sientes por mí?

Yama pensó que decirle, porque no era tan simple.

Podría decir que le tomó cariño, aunque de ser así, sería como lo que sentía por la mayoría de los miembros de la _Arcadia_ , lo cual no era correcto.

Podría decirle que le gustaba, pero no era solo eso, a Yama le gustaban las flores pero no por eso se imaginaba besándose con ellas.

Podría decir que le amaba, pero iba más allá, había amado a Nami, y nada tenía que ver con aquello que Harlock le hacía sentir…

 _Con una mirada_

 _Con una palabra._

 _ **Con una sonrisa.**_

–No puedo llamarlo de ninguna forma. –murmuró bajo –He tratado de clasificar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ninguna palabra lo describe a la perfección – hizo una mueca – Eso sonó muy cursi.

– Solo eso necesitaba escuchar…

Harlock no era un hombre de palabras, sino de acciones, y con ellas pretendía demostrarle a Yama que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Así que le besó, para decirle que él también tenía los mismos sentimientos.

Esta vez el beso era distinto, fue más calmado, menos intenso, y más demostrativo para Yama, que pudo sentirse correspondido.

Harlock también le quería, no era un juego. Se relajó ante esta verdad y pudo corresponderle.

Sin darse cuenta sus brazos subieron hasta el cuello del capitán, y ahí se quedaron, mientras Harlock pedía permiso para poder adentrase en su boca y se lo concedió.

Las cosas se pusieron intensas.

Yama se sentía sofocado, con un solo beso su cuerpo lo sentía arder, si Harlock no dejaba de besarlo de aquellas manera creía que haría combustión espontánea.

Era abrumador.

El deseo de Harlock se desbordó, y no había como detenerlo, después de que Yama le concediera el permiso para profundizar el beso, sus ansias de hacer más que solo besarlo se apoderaron de su ser.

Quería marcarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Y quería hacerlo ahora.

Yama de pronto se sintió alzado y empotrado contra la pared, por reflejo envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Harlock y pudo sentir como algo duro chocaba contra su vientre.

– Quiero que seas mío – susurró Harlock contra su oído.

– ¡Oh! – jadeo ante el comentario y al sentir el pene duro del capitán.

Harlock solo sonrio, beso el cuello de Yama, sintiendo como este se estremecía y volvía a jadear, quería escuchar mucho más que eso.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Harlock comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna de Yama haciéndole gemir de placer. Este había perdido la capacidad del habla sintiendo como su excitación iba creciendo.

Harlock le dio un beso que le robo el aliento, era fuerte necesitado.

No esperaron más tiempo. Necesitaban esto, con mucha urgencia.

No les importó que acabaran de confesar sus sentimientos al otro.

Solo querían que el fuego que les recorría los hiciera quemarse hasta quedar reducidos a la nada misma.

Sin más preámbulo que un par de besos, se dirigieron a la cama, en donde no se demoraron en desnudar, mientras se comían con la mirada al observar cada porción de piel que descubría el otro.

Aquí Harlock se dio cuenta de algo, Yama no están recuperado todavía, tenía un gran parche puesto en la zona donde había sido apuñalado; por unos segundos se preguntó sin estarían haciendo bien en hacer aquello, pero una mirada de Yama le borró aquellos pensamientos.

Ese ojo estaba oscurecido por el deseo.

No había vuelta atrás.

Terminaron de desvestiste quedando desnudos frente al otro, se observaron detenidamente, hasta que el imán que eran sus cuerpos no pudieron detener la atracción que los envolvía, por lo que Yama, tomado por primera vez la iniciativa, se acercó a Harlock, observando cada cicatriz que recorría su cuerpo.

Cien años no pasaban en vano, y las numerosas marcas que quedaron grabadas en su piel eran la prueba de su larga existencia.

Pero para Yama ellas significaban algo más.

Ellas eran la prueba del sufrimiento que Harlock recorrió sin más compañía que Mime y la _Arcadia_. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar cada una de ellas, quería que esas caricias borraran el remordimiento que Harlock todavía sentía.

No despegaban sus bocas por nada del mundo, después de primer beso, sus labios hormigueaban por más contacto, querían beberse la esencia del otro, devorarse de todas las maneras posibles.

Harlock en un movimiento inesperado para Yama, se tumbó encima de este, dejándole desconcertado. Hasta que vio cómo iba bajando hasta su cadera.

– ¿Qué pla… - soltó un gemido al sentir una mano en su miembro.

Harlock miró como Yama empuñaba las manos, revolviéndose ante el placer que iba recibiendo, se relamió los labios al sentir como se endurecía la virilidad de su amante.

Bajó un poco más la mano, acunando los testículos de Yama, este se removió sobre la cama, fue acariciando más abajo hasta llegar al punto que le interesaba.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó Harlock, acariciando superficialmente las nalgas de Yama.

Este se tensó en respuesta.

Muchas veces había imaginado como sería un encuentro de este tipo con Harlock, como se darían las cosas y en varias ocasiones había despertado duro por lo sueños tan placenteros que tenía.

No quería verse como a alguien que le importa el rol que tomaba en la cama.

Pero más allá de eso, debía reconocer que no tenía ninguna experiencia en esto.

– Yo… - odió que su voz saliera tan titubeante.

Harlock al darse cuenta de aquello, alejó su mano y se recostó encima de Yama.

– ¿No quieres? – preguntó intrigado.

– ¡No! – Yama contestó alarmado – Si quiero, es solo que…

Una idea descabellada pasó por la mente de Harlock, pero teniendo en cuenta la historia familiar que había podido deslumbrar de las escuetas cosas que había contado, podría ser una opción plausible.

–¿Eres virgen? – ahora que lo pensaba, la pregunta era un poco estúpida.

– No lo soy – murmuró Yama, luego lo pensó más – Bueno, podría decirse que sí.

Harlock le quedó mirando algo confundido con esa declaración, el concepto de virginidad no había cambiado en los últimos cien años como para obtener una respuesta así.

– A lo que me refiero… de tener experiencia la tengo, pero con mujeres – aclaró Yama.

El silencio les invadió, solo se miraban a los ojos, Yama al confesar todo aquello se sonrojó un poco.

Estaba experimentado cosas nuevas gracias a Harlock, no le importaba añadir más cosas a esa lista.

– Pero quiero hacerlo – acarició una de las mejillas del capitán, y la agarró para acercar sus rostros - ¿podrías ser cuidadoso? – preguntó.

Ya que Harlock había preguntado primero, bien podría hacer una concesión esta vez.

Este solo asintió, besándole castamente, antes de retomar su labor con otro beso más profundo.

Desde allí, todo fluyó con naturalidad.

Y Harlock fue despacio, tratando a Yama con una delicadeza que hasta parecía otra persona. Nunca se esperó una faceta de este tipo en él.

Para esto, y para facilitarle el proceso, Harlock sacó de su mesa de noche, una crema que podría muy bien de lubricante. Yama solo rió al verla, ninguno de los dos se esperaba llegar hasta estas instancias, así que debían tomar nota para la próxima vez.

Harlock sacó de crema con sus dedos y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a la misma posición en la cual estaban antes. Muy despacio fue adentrando un dedo en el interior de Yama, deteniéndose cuando veía una mueca en él y avanzando cuando este le pedía hacerlo. Pero no era fácil, a parte del dolor que le ocasionado a su amante, Harlock pensaba que Yama era muy estrecho, con el segundo dedo sintió como este se aferraba a él, como esas uñas se clavaban en su brazo sin misericordia.

–Eres muy estrecho – dijo Harlock al oído de su amante, haciéndole sonrojar.

–Esto es incómodo – murmuró Yama sin aliento – Pero no se siente nada mal.

Harlock sonrio y siguió estimulando el orificio hasta que vio como las caderas de Yama se movían por cuenta propia, creyó que era momento de añadir el tercer dedo.

–Aaagh – Yama siseo con un poco de dolor, sentía punzadas en su entrada.

– ¿Estás bien? – Harlock detuvo su intromisión, preocupado.

– Si… solo me tomó por sorpresa – respondió – Continua…

La sensación de tener esos dedos enterrados en su interior, y sentir como estos se movían, abriéndolo; era extraña, pero no desagradable. Aunque Yama creía que se le hacía soportable debido a que era Harlock quien lo hacía.

Poco a poco la incomodidad se iba y la excitación se hacía nuevamente presente, dejó de sentir dolor, sintiendo como el placer lo iba envolviendo cada vez más, hasta que algo se quebró en su ser, cuando gimiendo sonoramente y enterrándose los dedos de Harlock en su interior.

– ¿Qué fue eso? - cuestionó jadeando ante algo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

– Tu próstata – respondió Harlock – Podría decirse que es nuestro punto G.

Al decir eso la tocó, haciendo gemir nuevamente a Yama

– ¿Cómo es que siguen habiendo hombres heteros en la tierra?– murmuró Yama – Se siente muy bien.

Cuando Harlock sintió que Yama estaba listo para recibir algo más, quito sus dedos del interior de su amante. Este solo le asintió, sabiendo que venía a continuación.

Harlock tomó la crema de nuevo y sacó una cantidad considerable, la que luego se esparció por todo su miembro.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó alineando su pene con la entrada de Yama.

– Listo – contestó.

Lentamente, Harlock fue introduciéndose en Yama, besándole y acariciándole para que este olvidara el dolor de la intromisión; quien estaba tratando de relajarse y no pensar tanto en el dolor, después de todo, había sentido cosas peores que esto.

Eso no significaba que doliera menos.

– ¡Ah! – jadeo Yama al sentir como el pene del capitán estaba completamente dentro de él.

– Me aprietas demasiado – susurró Harlock antes de besarlo.

Un beso mucho más íntimo que los demás, más profundo, más fogoso.

Sus instintos básicos terminando de salir a flote.

Harlock comenzó con un vaivén pausado, dejando que Yama se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Lo cual ya estaba impacientando al aludido.

– ¿Te gusta así? – Harlock lo hacía lento y pausado, jugando con las sensaciones y su amante solo podía estremecerse y gemir, pero se estaba cansando de esto. Sabía que lo que quería el capitán era que le rogara y solo por esta vez le daría en el gusto.

– Más rápido Harlock… más… – se desesperó Yama – solo hazlo más rápido… aaah…

Y Harlock al acelerar el ritmo, embistió directamente en su próstata.

Yama gritó de placer.

De ahí en adelante, todas las estocadas llegaban a ese punto, perdiéndose los dos ya en este juego, se besaban, acariciaban. Nada bastaba, tratando de juntar lo más posible sus cuerpos, Harlock arremetiendo contra Yama con vigor, siguiendo con una danza que no hacía más que afianzar sus sentimientos.

La temperatura en la habitación subió, los gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos hombres ya eran sonoros, disfrutando de aquel placer carnal.

Solo eran ellos dos en este vasto universo.

Las embestidas por parte de Harlock fueron en aumento y el placer de ambos creció abismalmente.

Estaban al límite.

– ¡NGH!… más rápido… – pidió Yama al borde de la locura por tanto placer, quería más, sentir mucho más.

– A tus órdenes, aunque mañana no sé si podrás levantarte –respondió Harlock.

– ¿Por qué lo di…. ¡ngh! – gimió fuerte Yama ante el ritmo nuevo impuesto – ¡Aaah! ¡Harlock!

La fuerza y placer fueron totalmente impuestos, Harlock no se contuvo y cada estocada llegaba a lo profundo de Yama, quien ya estaba totalmente perdido en sensaciones y el calor del cuerpo arriba suyo, ya no sabía nada, estaba totalmente en blanco recibiendo todo lo que su capitán podía entregarle.

– AAAHH… ¡Sí, ahí!… más – decía incoherentemente Yama.

Ya no eran dueños de si mismos, entregados a la pasión que los consumía en un fuego intoxicante, devorándose mutuamente, dejando que la lujuria arremetiera contra ellos, embargándolos del más puro éxtasis.

– Mmmm… voy ¡Agh! – murmuró Yama, sintiendo todo el cúmulo de sensaciones agolpándose en su vientre – ¡ngh!...

– Un poco… un poco más – jadeó Harlock, ya también estando en el punto de no retorno. – Yama…

Solo unos minutos más y la culminación de Yama llegó, viviéndose entre los vientres.

– Mmmgghh ¡Harlock! – gimió, apretando de manera deliciosa el miembro del capitán.

– Ya… Aaaah – jadeó Harlock, el cual ya no soportándolo más, sumado a la sensación de sentir su hombría siendo placenteramente apretada, se vino dentro de Yama. Lo observó, se veía demasiado sexy con ese cabello revuelto y su piel sonrojada, además de ese brillo satisfecho en su pupila.

Salió de su interior, escuchando un siseo de Yama y Harlock se derrumbó encima de su amante y este soltó un quejido de dolor. Al incorporarse, vio como Yama se llevaba una, mano a su costado. Recordando nuevamente en gran parche que cubría uno de sus costados.

– ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó preocupado.

– Para nada – susurró Yama, poniendo una mano en su mejilla – Solo sentí una pequeña punzada, no hay que alarmarse.

Yama acerco sus rostros, dejando que sus narices se topasen, solo se observaban, tranquilos, con afecto.

Con algo mucho más inmenso que el amor.

Harlock le besó suavemente, sin prisas, dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran entre ellas tranquilamente.

No era un beso para terminar algo.

Con él, comenzaban con algo nuevo.

– Estoy dándote algo que jamás pensé entregar – murmuró Harlock al cortar el beso – Has, que no me arrepienta…

– Cada pequeña elección nos ha llevado a este momento – respondió Yama – Nos hemos arrepentido de muchas cosas Harlock, pero esta no será una de ellas.

 _ **Y así, conmemoraron el primer momento, de muchos que vivirían a lo largo del resto de sus existencias.**_

* * *

Nada mas que decir que esta historia no esta editada, ya que mi beta en esos momentos andaba de cuidadora... además de que no se ha visto la película, así que nada puedo hacer para que lo revise.

Sin mas, la idea, el nacimiento de esto es gracias a una amiga, a la cual va dedicado el oneshot.

 _Matane!_

 _/Cambio y fuera/_

 _Min Akane_


End file.
